You're my Beautiful
by nr7
Summary: Jacob helps Nessie come to a realization, she is beautiful. The beginning of what will be the most beautiful romance ever.


**hey guys, i entered the ff world many years ago as a harry potter reader, but recently i have been reading a lot of twilight, specifically jacob & renesme and i couldn't help but to get this story out of my head. let me know what you think!! **

I hadn't heard Jacob come into my room; I had been to wrapped up in the thoughts of my day. I brought my hand up quickly to my face to wipe away the stray tears, but I knew it was all for naught. Besides the fact that my father could hear my thoughts, my uncle could tell I was in a bad mood, and my aunt had seen my decision to leave school early, I couldn't hide anything from Jacob, even if I ever wanted too.

"Hey kid," he said and sat down on the floor with me. My back was up against the side of my bed and my knees were scrunched up to my chest. I was sitting directly in front on my mirror, staring at myself and looking away with such disgust.

"Hi Jake," I sniffled a little and snuggled up to him. He was always so warm because of his shape shifting ability and I loved it. Living in a house where everything was cold, even the people you loved most always made you appreciate the truly warm things in your life, like the sun and Jake for me.

Yes, as much as I was chastised by my family for loving to be in the sun, I couldn't help it. Unlike my father, I thought that the dazzling sensation my family's skin gave off, even more so than mine, was absolutely beautiful. On top of their already astounding looks, the sparkle not only defined who and what they were, but they made them as beautiful as a room covered by diamonds on every surface. I knew better than to traipse around in public on a sunny day, but when I could get away on a beautiful sunshine filled day and head to the meadow where my mother and father had taken me so many times, I would lie in the grass just amazed at what beauty vampire skin, my skin even, could give off.

But what did I know about beauty anyway? That was my problem.

"You wanna tell me what happened today?" Jake asked readjusting his arm around me to hold me better.

"I'm sure you already heard it," I said and laugh without humor. Technically, I have just turned six three months ago, but physically I looked 15 or 16. I was so advanced for my age, in body and in mind, but in some respects I guess I still had a six-year-old personality. I didn't understand something despite my intelligence, and I was prone to be stubborn.

"You know I don't listen to them, I always want to get the story from my Nessie," he said and I rolled my eyes. I brought my hand up to his face and recounted the images of the day. As much as I didn't want to relive them, I didn't want to say them out loud either.

The day started out as usual, we all walked into school and people stared. Who wouldn't when you had a pack of gorgeous vampires as your relatives who had beautiful and audacious cars for such a small town. As the day went on and I was stuck in my freshmen classes by myself, and the stares intensified. I was always being gawked at, by both boys and girls, even men and women but today it was extra unbearable. Every single class I went to the boys would just stare and the girls would look at me and then whisper to each other and give looks that could kill. I ran to the bathroom multiple times to see if something was wrong; something stuck in my teeth, a boogar hanging out of my nose, but everything seemed alright to me. Then when I was at lunch I had been in line waiting to get food when this one girl who hated me with such a burning passion approached me and spilled her entire drink over my head. It soaked my white shirt through, and I was covered in bright pink fruit punch. Laughter filled the cafeteria, specifically from her and her cronies, and a lot of the guys; even the seniors just stared at me. I had wanted nothing more than to rip the girls arms off, and I could've but I knew that was wrong and so I just through down my tray and ran for the door. Once I was outside and off campus I got home in a flash and have been up in my room ever since.

When I was done showing Jacob what happened I retracted my hand and went back to sulking, but all he did was laugh. I looked up at him, anger stricken.

"I am sitting here, crying like an idiot, and all you do is laugh?" I practically shriek at him and stand up. I lay on my bed and grabbed a baseball that was sitting on my night table and started to roll it around between my hands.

"Ness, I'm not laughing at you, just the… situation," Jacob replied and stood up to sit at the foot of my bed.

"Oh that makes it better," I say begrudgingly. "My best friend, laughing along with everybody else and the "situation" because I'm horrifically ugly." Silence filled the room and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Is that what you think?" he asked after a moment holding onto the tip of my shoe.

"Its what I know." I sat up and dragged my feet in so I could sit Indian style. "I mean look at me, compared to everyone in my family I could be the dirt off their shoes. One eye is higher than the other, my nose is huge, I have this huge mess of hair, my chest is tiny compared to every other girl in my class, I'm so imperfect when everyone else around is just so… so flawless." I took a breath after saying all of that. It was all true. I grew up in a family where every minute detail of every single feature was perfect, better than perfect if possible. Their noses all fit their face to a tee, they hair wasn't as curly as mine, nor did it grow an eight of an inch every few days, and they were all well endowed women. No wonder they had such wonderful men by their side, they were all goddesses, beauty beyond compare.

I huffed and lay back down again. Besides being my everything, Jacob probably wasn't the person to talk to about this, but then again who was?

"I'm not asking to beautiful, or even pretty, I just don't want to be stared at like some barbarian."

"Well I can tell you that you aren't pretty or beautiful," Jacob said. While I wanted him to be honest, he could have said it nicer. "You are breathtakingly stunning." I looked up at him. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't.

"You are just saying that because you have too," I countered and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why would I _have_ to say anything to you?" Jacob replied. He lay down next to me and I began to feel myself drifting to his warm embrace.

"Because, your Jacob and I'm Renesme, you'd say anything to try to make me happy," I stated and let my head rest on his shoulder. Jacob chuckled.

"I always want to make you happy, yes that's true. But I'd never lie to you Ness. Every time I walk into a room and see you my heart skips a beat, and my breath hitches in my lungs. You honestly do take my breath away. I think you are the most beautifully stunning young women, and I'm not the only one who notices." I stared up into his deep brown eyes to let him say more.

"The reason why everyone stares, and the boys ogle you and the girls whisper is because they see how gorgeous you are. You intimidate the boys to a point where all they can do is stare, and you make the girls envious because nobody could compare to you. And your family, they may be captivating now, but they weren't born that way. They didn't always look like this, they were born with their slight deformities, and you are more beautiful than they could ever be because this is how you were born and this is how you shall remain. One eye is certainly not higher than the other, your nose is perfect for your face and it is as cute and as small as a button, your "mess" of hair is anything but, and you're still developing your- other parts," I noticed Jacob not able to glance at my chest and not know quite what to say there which made me giggle.

"You were born from your mother and father, some of the most attractive people in the world, and look at what you have to show from it. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes that captivate me, gorgeous bronze curly hair, the warmest and kindest smile out of anybody I know. Don't ever think that you are ugly, or anywhere near a barbarian, you are anything but," Jacob said. "I find you the most beautiful creature in the entire universe Nessie."

I let his entire speech settle in me for a moment as I repositioned my head to cuddle on his chest. I listened to his heart, and it was beating at such an alarming rate I was sure he was going to have a heart attack. Did he mean it? Did others stare at me because they were attracted and envious? Did he really find me the most beautiful thing in the entire world? It was times like this that I wish I had my father's mind reading capabilities, to know the actual truth.

But I didn't, and I had to rely on my gut. And my gut was telling me Jacob meant every single word. His heart still hadn't slowed down and he gripped me tightly, as if the force that he was holding me should prove how much he meant what he said.

I looked back up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you know who I find the most handsome man in the world?" I asked and smiled.

"Your father?" I shook my head in disagreement. "Carlisle?"

"Grandfather? Ew no!" I chuckled and he couldn't help but to as well. He looked at me contemplatively for a moment, and then with a sound just above a whispered asked,

"Me?"

I closed my eyes and conjured up everything I wanted him to see before I placed my hand on his warm, rosy cheek again. I showed him the first time my eyes laid on him, when I was just a new born, and how happy that made me, how the look of rage and grief that he had been emanating instantly turned to something else when we looked at each other dead on.

I thought about the time I had gone to the beach with him, and how elegant and beautiful his body was as he splashed in the waves with me and then lay out on the beach.

I thought of a million smiles she had given me with his huge grin and pearly white teeth and how they filled me up, and somehow I knew that those smiles were just for me.

I remembered the time I had been playing hide and go seek with him and for a good hour he couldn't find me and when he did how his dark brown eyes filled up with tears and he gave me the longest hug in the world and kissed me on the forehead and begged me to never do that again to him.

And then I showed him the time where I had been in the woods looking for him and I snuck behind a rock and watched while he phased, even though I knew I wasn't suppose too. He was so beautiful, every single curve and angle of him was beyond perfection. I also showed him how this sight of him made me feel, happy, warm, excited, embarrassed, and then another feeling I hadn't experienced before but I was coming to find that it was attraction.

"Ness," Jacob said as I opened my eyes and I saw him smiling at me with the smile I adored. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Jacob," I said and gently kissed his lips. I was still a child, still coming into my feelings for him, but I knew without a doubt Jacob Black was the one for me.

We continued to lay there for what felt like hours, both are stomachs beginning to growl. We were the most beautiful people in at least each other's eyes, and I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
